Un dîner presque parfait
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 86 I ... Le tour de Duo est arrivé une fois encore... Cela ne l’enchante pas, mais c’est une sorte de petite coutume qu’ils sont instaurer entre collègues est amis depuis quelques années ... YAOI


Titre : **Un dîner presque parfait**

**Auteur** : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number86) … 

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Quel échange verbal entre nos amis…  
Petit OS, très, mais alors vraiment très drôle !  
Merci Cat ‼ ‼ ‼_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur)** :  
Ecrit le 15 et 16 mars 2008.  
Mis en ligne le mardi 18 mars 2008 à 9h05.

Petit OS du mardi **- 14**…

Et bien pas plus que d'habitude à dire sur ce nouvel OS.  
Juste une chose… Merci de ne pas tuer l'auteur une fois que vous l'aurez fini, je n'étais pas très inspirée pour la fin de ce texte.  
Bonne lecture à vous.  
Bisou,  
_Catirella_

◈

**§ **– **Série des petits One Shot du mardi** – **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**

**Note :**

**Il semble que Fanfiction ne report pas les fichiers Word 2007 correctement. Étant donner que je n'ai pu enregistrer que la version 2007, puisque FF n'accepte plus les fichiers en mode compatibilité. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si des carrés ou autres ressortent dans le texte, comme j'ai pu le voir sur certains textes.**

**Catirella**

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 85 du mardi 4 mars 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Shinigami's Bride **- **cristalsky **- **natakukazuki** - **Babel56** - **Coquillette** - **L'ange gardien** - **lili42700** - **lisou52** - **kela** - **nyanko-kuro** - **LN** - **SNT59** - **Iroko **- **caro06** - **x-Shinigami-x **- **Tsuda** - **yaone-kami** - **haevenly** et **marnie02**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions… _

* * *

**Un dîner presque parfait**

* * *

J'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails et croyez-moi, avec moi il vaut mieux que je planifie tout surtout en de telles circonstances. 

Mon dîner était presque parfait.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu par contre, c'est qu'il se lève juste au moment où j'arrivais avec le dessert.

Ce fut l'un de mes moments de grande solitude dont je me serais bien passé.

Revenons sur les faits des derniers jours et puis de cette soirée, mais surtout de cet instant…

**_Lundi en début d'aprè_s-_midi au bureau :_**

« Duo, vendredi soir on dîne chez toi. »

« Hein ! Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ton tour. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui et n'oublie pas que je ne mange pas de porc. »

Dans un soupir Duo répondit à son collègue d'un an son aîné.

« Oui Quatre je sais, je n'ai pas oublié ton couscous au poulet. »

« Tu vas nous cuisiner quoi ? »

Re-soupir de la part du dit Duo qui n'en savait fichtrement rien.

« Là à froid, aucune idée… Pizza ! »

« MAXWELL SI TU NOUS SERS DES PIZZAS JE TE SCALPE. »

« … ! … Tu as fini de digérer ton déjeuner Feifei ? J'ai même cru que tu étais mort tellement tu étais raide sur ton bureau. »

« **C'est Wufei et je méditais ce n'est pas la même chose. **»

« Hum… Si tu le dis… Fonctionnaire en plein effort serait plus exact. »

« **Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le fonctionnaire Maxwell ? **»

« Heuuuu… Que tu seras accompagné par Zechs vendredi soir ? »

« … ! … »

Duo lui fit un sourire type Émail Diamant des plus niais.

« Vous avez enfin fait connaissance bibliquement au fait ? »

Wufei vira au rouge.

« **MAXWELL. **»

« Oui c'est moi ! »

_**Mardi à l'heure du déjeuner :**_

« Aaah les carottes râpées du self sont dégeu. »

Wufei soupira en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines à en prendre tous les mardis midi alors ? »

« Pour avoir les fesses roses mon Feifei d'amour. »

« Si tes carottes n'étaient pas râpées je t'en foutrais bien une dans les fesses Maxwell. »

« Je ne suis pas contre l'idée ! »

« Mais vous avez fini oui ? On est à table au self du boulot pas entre copains à moitié bourré. »

« Tiens en parlant de ça Quatre. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu mangeais pas de porc et que par contre, tu bois comme un trou dès que l'on sorte en boite ? »

« Le porc est contre ma religion pas la boisson. »

« … »

Duo et Wufei s'étaient regardés les sourcils levés, pendant que Quatre avait piqué sa fourchette dans son œuf dur mayonnaise.

_**Mercredi à la pause café/thé de 15h30 :**_

« Quatre, Trowa vient aussi vendredi soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc nous serons 5. »

« Non. »

« Comment ça non ! »

« 6. »

« Tu ne vas pas me ramener un pochtron ou traine savate qui habite ton immeuble j'espère. »

« Non juste Heero. »

« … »

Wufei était tout sourire tout d'un coup et souffla sur son thé.

« La soirée promet d'être des plus intéressantes. »

Quatre approuva en hochant la tête.

« Surtout qu'Heero revient de vacances. Trowa m'a dit qu'il avait un bronzage à damner un saint. Si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient uniquement les meilleurs amis du monde, je l'aurais séquestré hier soir chez moi. »

Quatre leva un sourcil en fixant Duo. Duo n'avait toujours pas réagit depuis qu'il savait qui serait la 6ème personne.

« Duo ! »

« Coincé de la braguette va être là ? »

Wufei pris d'un fou rire se fit violence pour ne pas recracher sa gorgée de thé, sur Duo.

« Duo, tu abuses. »

« J'abuse j'abuse, elle est bonne celle-là. Ce n'est pas toi qui as eu ce primaire de la sociabilité à tes côtés à notre dernier dîner chez Relena. »

« En même temps tu as parlé pour 4 ce soir-là, tu as un don naturel pour soûler sans alcool Maxwell. »

« Wufei ? »

Wufei savait que lorsque Duo l'appelait par son prénom correctement cela n'était pas bon signe pour son matricule. Il en vient même à se dire à lui-même qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de ne rien rajouter sur ce coup-là.

« Hum ? »

« Tout c'est bien passé lorsque tu es allé récupérer les coupons pour le cadeau de la fête des pères manquant, dans tous les services ? »

Wufei leva un sourcil tout comme Quatre.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Ta braguette est ouverte depuis que nous sommes remontés de déjeuner et ta chemise dépasse. »

Tout en fixant sa braguette Wufei vira au rouge. Quatre était mort de rire.

_**Jeudi matin quelques instants après l'arrivée au bureau :**_

« Salut Duo… Alors ce menu pour demain soir tu l'as enfin ? »

« Oui Quatre… Bonjour à toi aussi. Il est où le chinois de service ? »

« _Je suis là. _»

« … ! … Que fais-tu déjà sous le bureau de si bon matin Wufinou ? Aah j'ai compris. Tu t'entraines pour tes visites dans le bureau de Zechs durant l'heure de déjeuner certains midis. »

_BOUM_

Duo était tout sourire, Quatre se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et Wufei grognait des insultes en chinois à l'encontre de Duo tout en se frottant la tête, après s'être cogné sous son propre bureau.

« Bingo ! »

« _Maxwell sombre crétin natt_é_ sans cervelle, tu n'es pas dans une salle de loto où tu passes toutes tes soirées lorsque tu es en vacances chez ta grand-mère. _»

Duo fronça le nez et bouda les bras croisés en fixant le bureau de Wufei.

« Hey ! J'ai gagné un moule à gâteau la dernière fois. »

« _Qui prend la poussière car tu es nul en dessert. _»

« Je te proute. Si mon dessert demain soir ne te convient pas, tu n'auras qu'à aller à la cave comme tu sembles si bien le faire et suçoter la sucette de ton mec. »

_BOUM_

Quatre était mort de rire et étouffait celui-ci tant bien que mal, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés sur son bureau. 

_**Vendredi sortie du bureau à 16 heures :**_

Quatre avant de partir de son côté pour rentrer chez lui, demanda à Duo la confirmation de l'heure à laquelle les invités qui s'étaient invités, allaient devoir arriver chez lui.

« Alors 19 heures chez toi. »

« Oui, quelqu'un a prévenu le glandu ? »

« Qui ça ? »

« Yuy Chang. »

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec ce mec, ce sera Merquise et pas Yuy. »

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est moi qu'il traite de shazi. Jouer de la trompette avec l'instrument de Zechs t'a grillé le peu de neurones de viable chez toi Feifei… Je demandais si l'un de vous 2 a appelé Yuy pour lui donner l'heure pour ce soir. »

Wufei le fusilla du regard. Autant dire que rouge de honte cela n'avait rien de crédible. Quatre se dit mentalement qu'il aurait dû aller faire pipi avant de quitter le boulot, car il était une fois de plus mort de rire.

« Quatre arrête de te foutre de moi. »

Quatre essuya une larme et fixa Wufei avec un air faussement désolé sur le visage.

« Désolé Wufei. »

« C'est ça, j'y crois Winner. »

Quatre sourit sans retenue et répondit enfin à la question de Duo.

« Trowa normalement devait le lui dire aujourd'hui. »

« S'il a oublié ce n'est pas grave, cela nous fera plus de dessert. »

« _On va tous mourir. _»

Duo fronça les sourcils et son regard tueur ne quitta pas Wufei qui le sourire en coin fit comme s'il n'avait pas répliqué à la dernière remarque de Duo.

« Quoi ? »

« Prends-moi pour un crétin. »

« Pas besoin de moi Maxwell. »

Duo grogna et pour ne pas se donner une nouvelle fois en spectacle sur le trottoir de leur boulot, partit en direction de sa bouche de métro.

Voilà…

Voilà ce qui s'est passé avant cette fameuse soirée où j'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails pour que tout soit parfait. Surtout pour que mister perfection, je suis né avec un balai dans le cul et je le vaux bien, ne fasse aucunes remarques désobligeantes en plus de ses « Hn » qu'il sait si bien faire en toutes circonstances. 

À notre dernière rencontre j'en étais même arrivé à me demander s'il faisait « Hn » en plein orgasme.

" Hn oui encore. " , " Hn c'est bon. " ou seulement " Hn."… Et juste lorsque je me posais cette question, il m'a regardé et dit « Hn ! » en soulevant un sourcil. J'en ai eu des frissons et j'ai rougi. Avais-je pensé tout haut ? Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais pas de chance à cet instant-là je m'étais retrouvé seul avec lui dans la pièce.

D'ailleurs !

Ils étaient passés où les autres ? 

Bref…

Mon dîner était pas trop mal réussi.

Pour les entrées j'avais prévu des crudités. 

En plat principal, un poulet avec des pommes de terre cuites en même temps que le poulet et des haricots verts.

Un peu de fromage, puis vient le moment de mon super dessert, que j'avais fait avec mon moule gagné au loto du village de mamie l'été dernier.

Un gâteau au yaourt accompagné d'une crème anglais pas faite maison par contre. Il ne faut pas pousser non plus, j'aurais été incapable de faire une crème anglaise par moi-même, je ne suis pas le roi du fouet et rien qu'en lisant la recette, ma patience n'était pas compatible avec celle-ci.

Donc me voilà qui revient avec dans une main mon gâteau et dans l'autre la crème anglaise. Quand je ne sais pour quelle raison ce con de Yuy s'est levé en bousculant mon bras qui avait je vous le donne en mille en main…

La crème anglais.

Il est dit que lorsque vous savez que vous allez mourir toute votre vie défile devant vos yeux.

La mienne à défiler à une vitesse digne du mur du son. Bon en même temps je n'ai que 26 ans donc je suis encore jeune.

« Ah ! Ce n'est peut-être pas nous qui allons mourir tout compte fait ce soir avec ta cuisine Maxwell. »

J'ai ré-ouvert un œil lorsque Wufei m'a parlé.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû car voir le sourire des trois qui se trouvent en face de moi m'a fait frissonner.

« Duo, il fallait le dire si tu voulais Heero comme dessert pour toi tout seul. »

J'ai failli en échapper le gâteau en entendant ce que Quatre venait d'oser dire.

« Mais non… Ce n'est pas ma faute… Pourquoi tu as bougé Yuy ? »

« Je voulais juste me rendre dans tes toilettes, mais ta salle de bains semble plus que nécessaire maintenant. »

Punaise !

Il n'a jamais parlé autant en une seule fois.

Mais que fait-il ?

« Dommage… Elle avait l'air d'être bonne. »

J'ai pas réfléchi pour répondre comme toujours.

« Il en reste une autre brique au frigo. »

« C'est pour cela que c'est mangeable alors, tu ne l'as pas faite toi-même. »

Putain, je vais lui fourrer mon gâteau dans la tronche, il a déjà la crème qui l'accompagne sur lui.

« Je ne pète pas plus haut de mon cul moi Yuy, je fais suivant mes capacités. »

Heero allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Trowa en avait décider autrement en lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

« Heero vas te nettoyer tu as l'air ridicule. Duo pose ton gâteau et vas aider Heero. Quatre et moi on va s'occuper de la brique de crème anglais. »

Hein ! 

C'est quoi ce plan. 

2 dans ma mini cuisine.

2 dans ma pièce principale.

Yuy et moi dans la salle de bains.

J'aime pas ce plan !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir plus car Wufei m'avait pris mon gâteau et Quatre le saladier de crème anglaise. Tout du moins ce qui restait de crème dans le saladier lui permettant d'avoir encore cette appellation.

Je me recule un peu histoire que Yuy se lève et je le guide jusqu'à ma salle de bains où je le laisse entrer seul.

« Je ne te propose pas de rechange. »

C'est quoi ce sourcil levé ?

« Le ridicule ne tue pas Duo mais si je porte un de tes hauts je crois que j'en mourais. »

« Non mais c'est quoi cette remarque déplacée ? »

« Je fais 10 bons centimètres de plus que toi et autant en kilos, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de déplacé à ne pas rentrer dans tes vêtements. »

Punaise j'ai l'air d'une collégienne maintenant ayant mes joues toutes rouges. Elles me brûlent comme tout.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

« Hn… Duo, je peux prendre une douche, elle s'est infiltrer dans mon haut. »

« Heu, oui… Je t'apporte des serviettes propres. Mais comment tu vas faire avec ton tee-shirt ? »

« Je vais le passer sous l'eau et le remettre, je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

Je soupire.

« Donne-le-moi une fois passé sous l'eau, je vais remettre en route le chauffage dans ma chambre et le poser dessus. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. »

Nan, mais il fait quoi là… Non non remet ton tee-shirt… ! … Oohla vache ! Je vais finir pas faire péter ma bargette.

Oui j'ai un souci d'entre-jambe depuis un moment déjà. Tout du moins c'est mon 2ème soucis de la soirée, le 1er fut lorsque ce con est apparu dans l'encadrement de ma porte d'entée, une heure avant l'heure prévue.

Mon mais il y a pas idée aussi d'être aussi beau, bronzé et en plus il était passé entre les mains d'un coiffeur. Moi j'étais bien sûr pas prêt. Je sortais de sous la douche et j'avais les cheveux encore non-nattés, une serviette dans les mains et vêtu seulement d'un boxer.

Il m'a bouffé du regard et j'aurais été nu que cela n'aurait pas été mieux.

« Duo ! »

« Hein ? »

Oups ! J'ai oublié le tee-shirt. Les joues rougies de nouveau je file mettre celui-ci sur mon chauffage que je rallume. J'en profite pour prendre une grande serviette de toilette propre et une petite.

Je toque à la porte une fois revenu de ma chambre.

« Voici les serviettttttttttt… »

« J'ai encore envie de toi Duo. »

« Non non non nous ne sommes plus seuls et hummm Heero arrête tu m'excites. »

« Je sais. »

« Je dois retourner auprès de mes invités Heero. »

« Reste avec moi le temps de ma douche. »

« Non, je vais avoir la natte toute mouillée. »

Il soupire et moi dont… Ooh ses lèvres ses lèvres, mais pourquoi je n'y aie pas gouté avant. Allez courage détachons-nous.

« Heero, je dois y aller .»

« Hn… Je serais torse nu lorsque je reviendrai avec vous. »

S'il m'a dit cela pour se venger de sa frustration il a réussi son coup le sagouin.

Lorsque j'arrive dans ma pièce principale Zechs et Wufei son en train de se rouler la pelle du siècle. Je ferme les yeux et me rends dans ma cuisine où là j'ai failli perdre la vue.

Trowa et Quatre étaient comment dire…

Dans une position des plus délicates et moi j'étais délicatement plus que gêné d'avoir vu la lune de Trowa.

Je suis revenu tout penaud à ma salle de bains.

« Heero. »

Pas de réponse…

« Heero. »

Ah ! Une porte qui s'ouvre.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils sont en train de enfin tu vois. Je n'ai pas envie de tenir une fois de plus la chandelle surtout que moi aussi je… »

« Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme-la et entre. »

Avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres je suis entré rejoindre ce qui s'apparentait à mon cauchemar vivant avant 18 heures. 

Tout bien considéré mon dîner fut parfait, même avec le dessert improvisé personnalisé de chacun. 

Il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter du mien aussi maintenant.

**FIN  
du  
****LXXXVI**

Hum hum…  
Vous êtes toujours là ?  
Si oui j'espère que ce texte vous aura un minimum plu.  
BIZ et à dans une semaine, voir 15 jours au plus, vous l'aurez compris (lol). 'Scuse, je fais vraiment au mieux.

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
